poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hypno's Naptime (LAoPtS)/Transcript
This is the episode script for Hypno's Naptime (LAoPtS). - - - Ash Ketchum (voice): Hypno's Naptime. and Friends look around the town Ryan F-Freeman: Where are the kids? Did they go on holiday? Meg Griffin: Looks like a ghost town here. - - - - - - - - - [ - - - - - - Misty: Uh.. Seel-seel. Seel. Seel. starts to act like an Eevee Yui Hirasawa: Eevee. Ee vee. Ryan F-Freeman: Misty, you okay? Misty: Seel-seel. Seel, Seel. (I'm okay. I'm a Seel.) Yui Hirasawa: Ee vee, eevee, eevee. (I'm an Eevee.) Azusa: Yui-sempai, what's gotten into you? Ryan F-Freeman: Is she acting like a Pokemon? Liam: It must have something to do with Hypno's Hypnosis attack. Brock: Could be. Liam's Spearow: Spear Row. (Yeah. I am sure.) uses Hypnosis on Ryan Hypno: Hypno... (You are under my power, boy. You are now a Pokémon) got hypnotised then starts to act like a Popplio Ryan F-Freeman: Pop. Popplio. Pop-pop. did the same thing to Meg too, making her think she's a female Popplio Meg Griffin: Popplio. Pop-plio. Nodoka: Meg too? Liam: Something is fishy, Spearow Spearow, search around town and find more kids if they're acting like Pokemon. Spearow: Row! (Right!) flies off to go and look around Ash Ketchum: I hope Ryan is okay. Liam: Let's follow Spearow, she might lead us to where they might head off to. Ryan F-Freeman: Pop-Pop. Popplio. (Misty, I do like you as a friend and fellow seal Pokemon.) Misty: Seel. Seel. Seel-seel. (Yes, my fellow Pokemon friend. You and Meg are made for each other.) Ryan F-Freeman: Pop-Pop. Meg Pop-Popplio. (Thanks, Misty. Meg You look pretty, Meg.) blushes meaning that Ryan is flirting her Meg Griffin: Popplio-Plio. (Thanks, Ryan.) Liam: There they are. Nodoka, try and find a cure. reply Liam: Nodoka? Nodoka: Ral Ralts Ralts. ("What is it, Liam?") Ryan F-Freeman: Pop pop. Popplio. (Yui, I think Nodoka is a Ralts.) Dora: She must've gotten hit by Hypno's Hypnosis. Liam: And we're getting picked off, one at a time. Ryan F-Freeman: Popplio Pop Popplio. ("Nodoka, are you a Pokemon?") Nodoka: Ral Ral Ralts Ralts. ("Yes, Ryan. So are you and Meg.") Ritsu, Tsumugi and Mio were acting like Pokemon too, Ritsu was a Shroomish, Tsumugi was Vanillite, and Mio was Sewaddle Mio: Sewa waddle! Meg Griffin: Popplio Pop pop lio. (Mio and the girls are now pokemon.) Azusa: Except for me. Ryan F-Freeman: nods Popplio. Pop Popplio. Pop pop. (Yui, you think you like being a Pokemon?) Meg Griffin: Popplio. Popplio. Pop, pop, pop. was being shy as usual even when she acted as Sewaddle Mio: Sewa sewa sewa. Ryan F-Freeman: Popplio? (Mio?) Mio: Sewa Sewaddle. - - - Who's that Pokémon?: It's Psyduck! (Back to the show) - Misty: Seel seel Seel seel seel. - - are at a park where the kids are acting like Pokemon Ryan F-Freeman: Popplio-Popplio. Pop-plio. (There we are, Liam.) didnt say a word until Ash noticed why he hasnt said anything. Liam had his head down for a while. Ash Ketchum: Liam? had his head up and suddenly... Liam: Mud KIIIP! Azusa Nakano: Looks like Liam has been infected by Hypno. Dora: Ash Ketchum: You're right, Dora. - - - - - - - - - - - - - Drowzee: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: Misty: Don't congratulate me! - (the episode ends) Category:NegimaLover Category:Transcripts Category:Liam's Adventures Series